Soldier Keep on Marching on
by Angelus Artis
Summary: A scrawny blonde and a lithe brunette walk into a cafe.


He was a peculiar person. The common passerby wouldn't think so, at first glance. Just a small blonde young man, carrying a worn-out, black sketchbook with his head down and his posture straight, like a soldier's. But, then when his head snaps up, feeling the weight of a stare, a feeling of wrongness rises up in your person.

His big blue eyes were ancient and weary like his life had been a constant war and he was tired of fighting. Which, in a way, was true. He also had birthmarks. Which would not have been so remarkable, had there only been a few. But, they were cinnamon-brown spots on his pale skin everywhere on his body. So many that, that his former classmates often referred him as, _Dalmatian_. Of course, being bullied all the way through primary to high school, he had many other horrid nicknames, but _Damaltian being the most obvious one._

His appearance wasn't the only thing strange about him, though.

While he was reserved and kind around everyone, he was very, very opinionated with certain things, and quite vocal about it. If you were ever unlucky enough to unleash his hellish temper, you'd see a side of him terrifying enough it makes the haunted house seem like a beacon of comfort. One particular incident occurred on his seventeenth birthday when someone made a nasty jab at his only companion and friend, his honorary sister Violetta. Violetta, Affectionately nicknamed 'Violet' by her honorary brother, was probably the only reason he smiled and laughed as often as he did. They were basically all the family each other had. He was an orphan and Violet's parents... were complicated. So, when that seemingly harmless insult might've bounced off the average person it struck a nerve within his soul. Now nobody could exactly, tell you what happened afterward, but let's say one thing led to another, and ended with the two siblings got expelled and never came back to school.

At this moment, in the year 2012, in a small coffee shop in Brooklyn, Stefan's life changed. For the better or for the worse, he still couldn't decide a few years later.

* * *

" Please?"

" No."

" Just a teeny-tiny peek?"

" No."

" Awwww!"

Violet pouted her pink lips. Persistent, she tried to crane her head closer to the table where Stefan told her he was sketching a pretty redhead and blonde man conversing near the entrance of the Marvel Cafe. The Marvel Cafe was a frequent place they went to as it was cozy with comfy armchairs and a warm fireplace on the red rough bricks the walls were made out of. It had Dimmed lights and beautiful paintings they admired. Not to mention, the owner was a really nice old lady who let them stay for as long as they wanted, even though they rarely had any money to actually eat in there.

Stefan was very private with the sketches he draws on his sketchbook. Once, he had caught Violet looking at one of his more...unexplainable drawings, a woman with red lips and lush brown hair. Fortunately, Violet hadn't recognized the woman, but either way, it had damaged their trust in one another. however, that was a long time ago, and Stefan is very thankful they pushed through it. however now sketching these people he was very certain he was familiar with them, despite having no recollection of ever meeting with them.

Determined to see how far the drawing was along, she tried another tactic. She snatched the paper away from his hands, ignoring his startled cry. She lifted up her hand up to her face to see it properly, only to bump into a larger man, and have it fly away. By then, Stefan had risen from his stool, and followed her gaze to the paper that was landing on feet of the same people Stefan was drawing. Sharing a wide-eyed glance, they proceed to watch the consequences of their actions. The pretty redhead looked down at the paper on her feet, crouched down, looking at it and showed it to the blonde man. Scanning the room the redhead's green eyes scanned the room most likely looking for the culprit. Then she locked eyes with Stefan, who's guilty face was showing on his face. The woman's eyes darted back to the blonde man and they exchanged a few words. Looking like they had come to a decision, they stalked towards Stefan and Violet.

Alarmed Violet stole a glance with Stefan, who's back had straightened and his eyes looking at the pair rapidly getting closer and staring at them with...recognition? That couldn't be though, she remembered the night when Stefan had told her that-.

A throat clearing caught her attention pulling her out if her train of thought, and she snapped her head to the mysterious strangers. Looking more closely she could see they were very beautiful people, she's learned that looks deceiving. The hard way. She opened her mouth to make up an excuse for Stefan, but he that her to it.

" Shield." He breathed, looking at the people who were apparently Shield.

Shield had widened their eyes and quickly scrutinized Stefan.

The blonde man asked, " How do you know about Shield?" His blue eyes guarded.

Stefan just shook his head and said " Code Delta-three-six-one-niner-four-five."

What happened next, would fuel Violet's nightmares for years to come.


End file.
